


S&M

by Allegra_Soleil



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, real sex is messy and awkward and sometimes dissapointing guys, realistic sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: You want to try something new. Tom is not so sure...
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 31





	S&M

He loved trying new things, he really did. He was never afraid of anything, never backing out of a challenge. And not to be cheesy or anything, but the truth was, he would do anything for you. You liked that dress from that shop window? He would go and get it for you. You were bored? Mini Golf date. You felt lonely while he was out of town filiming? A new puppy would help with that. He caught you staring at the moon through his bedroom window? He would find a way to fucking get it for you. Or at least, a piece of it…

The point was, whatever his baby girl wanted, his baby girl would get. He was putty in your hands, even if you didn't realize it yet. That's why, when he found you there, all dolled up in pink lace, looking like an angel on his bed, surrounded by silk scarves and ribbons, he felt like Christmas had come early. His knees went weak at the sight. God, he had it so bad. He was yours completely, your slave... Even if you were asking him exactly the opposite.

"You want me to dom you?" He had absolutely no idea how to do that. Well, he had watched some videos on the internet, who hadn't? But he didn't think he could do anything like that to you, he didn't want to call you names and insult you or to whip you and break open your lovely skin. He looked around, sighing in relief when he didn't see any whip or flogger or anything.

"Yeah, I mean... Nothing too heavy, just... Tie me to the bed, tell me what to do. Maybe spank me a little if I'm not obedient?"

Ok, that sounded interesting. At least his cock was very interested now, twitching, inside his pants. He wasn't a stranger to kink, he knew how to tease you, how to use ropes and blindfolds. He knew how to finger girls under the table at the pub. He just didn't think you would be the kind of girl who would enjoy that. He had been... More on the submissive side before, but this? Having you at his complete mercy? An obedient little thing on his knees just for him? Yeah, he could totally do that.

Except that he totally couldn't. You weren't obedient at all, pouting and squirming and fighting him every step of the way. He had ended up bending you over his knee, spanking you harder than he had thought himself capable of in his frustration. 

You had loved it, go figure. 

Now there you were, hands tied behind your back with his favorite tie because you kept on slipping your hands out of the silk scarves, ass up in the air as he fucked you from behind, one hand wrapped around your ponytail, the other on your tied wrists, as he moved you over his cock. You hissed and sobbed every time his pelvis slapped against your sore butt, his arms were getting tired, his hips were thrusting to meet yours, going harder and deeper and faster than ever before as he went over his most heartbreaking lines on his last scrip inside his head, trying to hold back because shagging you like this felt a little too good and he was enjoying the view of your his dick disappearing into your juicy cunt a little too much and he was a little too close but you were. Still. Saying. "Harder". 

"Say my name, baby girl… who's making you scream like this? Who's cock are you a slut for?"

You didn't do it. What a surprise.

He rolled his eyes,

"Say my name, slut!" The insult felt unnatural, awkward.

"Make me!" Came your obnoxious, bratty answer. Tom felt like crying.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, y/n" You could almost hear the way he was scratching the back of his neck in his voice, as his thrusts slowed down "I'm already fucking you as hard as I can, pulling your hair, and my hand hurts from how hard I spanked your butt…" He let his head and his shoulders drop in defeat, "I don't know what else you want from me, mate!"

You stopped moving, craning your neck uncomfortably to get a look at your poor boyfriend, who sounded on the verge of tears. You catched a glimpse at the both of you on the vanity mirror. You couldn't help it. You both looked so ridiculous, the whole scene looked so pathetic, you snorted.

"Oi!" Came Tom's indignant protest, before he too succumbed to laughter. 

"Come on, untie me,  _ master _ " The sarcasm was clear, making him bark and throw his head back. He released your arms, and threw himself next to you on the mattress. You turned to him.

"This isn't working, is it?"

"No, I mean, it was fun… a little troublesome though"

You both dissolved into giggles again. 

"Next time you're not comfortable," You said, getting up to straddle his hips, "tell me. I'm not gonna get mad, Tom. You could never disappoint me" 

"I promise, darling" He breathed out, as you sank down onto his cock.


End file.
